


Plausible Deniability

by mific



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Regency, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: It took some time before Anthony realised how much Bassettouchedhim.
Relationships: Simon Basset/Anthony Bridgerton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/gifts).



> Made for plastics, for the 2021 Black is Beautiful festival.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c218/ar19d4478id8tpxzg.jpg)


End file.
